Swim Meet
by Velikaforever
Summary: a one-shot about Annabeth and her schoolmates meeting Percy at a swim meet.


Swim Meet

Annabeth's POV

I was pulling stuff out of my locker when someone came up behind me. "What do you want Derek?" I asked not bothering to look up, it was the end of the day and I didn't want to deal with him right now. "I have two tickets to the movies and I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner first." He told confidently like he couldn't dream I would say no despite the fact we repeated this scene daily. I turned to him and said through my gritted teeth "how many times will I have to tell you, I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't I still wouldn't go out with you." I started walking away, I had a math club meeting I needed to get to. "Why not? I'm the most popular guy in school, I'm super good looking and I'm the captain of the swim team!" he stated proudly. I ignored him and walked home.

When I got home I IMed Percy, last time he said he had a surprise for me and he promised to tell me today. "So seaweed brain what's the surprise?" I asked. He smiled and said "Goode High Swim Team is going to Nationals!" I laughed "you already told me that" I told him. "Yes, but what you didn't know is Nationals is being held in San Francisco this year!" "You're kidding me!" I yelled, I was so excited, we would get to see each other in person!

-Line break-

Next week when I walked into school on Monday everyone seemed more excited than normal. I walked up to my friend Alyssa, who always knew what was going on around school. "Hey Alyssa, do you know why everyone is so excited?" I asked her. "You don't know!" she said shocked "our swim team made it to Nationals!" Eric one of the swim team members started setting up a table to sell tickets to Nationals.

Eric's POV

I was selling tickets in the cafeteria when Annabeth Chase the hottest, most popular girl in the whole school came over. "Uh h-hi Annabeth" I said. "One ticket please" she said holding out 10 dollars. I was confused, why would she want a ticket? She never went to any social events. "Why would _you_ want a ticket?" I asked as I handed her one. She smiled and said "To watch my boyfriend compete" and walked away.

Annabeth's POV

When I walked into lunch on Tuesday Alyssa ran over to me and screamed "YOU'RE DATEING DEREK, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" "What?" I asked totally confused "I'm not dating Derek, why would you ever think that? I said with disgust. "You told Eric you were going to see your boyfriend compete, Derek is competing" she explained in a slightly lower volume. Immediately everything became clear to me. "My boyfriend who lives in New York" I told her trying not to laugh. "His school made it to Nationals as well" I explained to her. "Oh, okay" she said finally calm. Then she started smiling and bouncing up and down really excited. "What now?" I asked, "I'm finally going to be able to meet your boyfriend!" she squealed.

-Line break-

Pool 3 I read on the schedule I looked around the crowded room for the signs and followed them to the correct door. "Why are we here so early?" Alyssa whined "because I want a good seat" I told her. Eventually the rest of the seats filled up and the races started. All of the Goode High swimmers were really good but Percy was obviously the best. It was funny watching him holding himself back and only stay a little ahead of the competition. After it was all over and Goode had won first place I went out into the central room to wait for Percy. "That was so amazing" Alyssa said "Which one was your boyfriend?" "You'll see" I said as I saw Percy walk into the room back in his regular clothes. He looked around and when he saw me he smiled and came over. "Hey Annabeth" he said "Hi Percy" I said smiling happily. It was great to see him again! He kissed me on the cheek and slipped his arm around my shoulders. He smiled at Alyssa and said "you must be Alyssa, Annabeth has told me so much about you." She squeaked, I felt a little sorry for her. Percy could be overwhelming when you first meet him. I turned to him and asked "ready to go? I know this great dinner place."

As we were walking out guess who we ran into. "Percy this is Derek" I saw Percy's face harden, I had complained to him about Derek several times. "Hi" Percy said "I'm Annabeth's boyfriend and since her telling you hasn't been enough, stay away from her!" we left with Derek staring after us.


End file.
